


“Classy.”

by lonelygallavich_addict



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelygallavich_addict/pseuds/lonelygallavich_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot “Classy.” is kind of AU in the sense that I wrote it based on Ian and Mickey in a time after their first kiss, but it’s set the day of Halloween. It’s written in the same style of “Broken Records” and uses some of the details based off of those Chapters, but it has NOTHING to do with that story.</p><p>“Classy.” is my very first one shot, and I hope everyone likes it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Classy.”

3:11 p.m. 

“Give it here.” Mickey demanded.

He was tired of Gallagher’s bullshit.

Ian’s reply, again, was a simple shaking of his head “no.”

“Gallagher!” He yelled, reaching for the small piece of chocolate.

The redhead instinctively jerked his head back far away from Mickey’s advancing hand, his mouth barely able to mumble the disobedient “nuh uh” with the bite-size candy bar still being held captive between his lips.

Mickey rolled his eyes and let out a conceding sigh, making sure to sound as convincing as possible. 

“I’m not mad anymore, alright?” He couldn’t help but crack a smile at how stupid Ian looked, and if Gallagher had to work…he _had_ to fucking work. 

Why should Mickey give a shit? 

“Just fucking give it to me.” His tone was a lot less sarcastic, and the valid demand was accompanied by laughter.

Ian loved to see Mickey laugh. 

It was so cute how the boy’s bottom lip would slant slightly, giving his smile it’s adorably crooked arrangement. And the way the outer corners of his blue eyes would wrinkle, along with the subtle squint of his eyelids? It was all so sexy to him, _Mickey_ was so sexy to him, and he was making Ian’s dick hard just by looking at him…so why the fuck would he even consider giving up the mini Snickers?

Ian definitely wouldn’t.

“C’mon Gallagher.” Mickey’s smile remained, as he reached out to humorously shove the redhead in his shoulder. “You play _waaay_ too much.”

Okay, okay…maybe he would.

Mickey was just lucky he was cute.

Ian finally obliged, lifting his left hand’s freckled thumb and index finger up towards his mouth to, at last, remove the candy from between his lips. “You sure you’re not mad?” He questioned smiling, tasting the too-sweet flavored residue the Snickers had left behind.

“Ew Gallagher, I wasn’t…” Mickey’s top lip snarled in disgust, his blue eyes immediately haunted at the sight of Ian’s saliva reflecting off of the candy’s chocolate surface. “You fucking got drool all on it, and y-” His cold eyes focused closer. “Is it fucking _melted_?!”

Oops.

“So you don’t want it?” Ian asked smirking, like Mickey had never sampled his spit before…like Mickey didn’t have a certain love for the taste of his multi-purpose saliva.

“Fuck off Gallagher.” 

He didn’t mind Ian flirting with him, but because the little fucker had ruined a perfectly good Snickers bar (fun-size or otherwise), he now had a fitting reason to begin giving him the cold shoulder again. Mickey turned his back to Ian in his seat on the warn down couch, his tattooed fingers reaching for the clear plastic grocery bag that contained the remainder of his candy. 

He was pretty sure he had eaten all his Snickers already…but another thorough check definitely couldn’t hurt. 

Ian watched the older boy childishly rummage through the plastic sack, his body language reverting back to it’s cold standoff. The redhead waited for a long moment, finding both humor and coincidence in the way Mickey would react to certain things like this. He obviously cared about Ian more than he liked to put off (or was comfortable putting off), but today wasn’t the kind of day to think about that shit, or even try bringing it up…not when he knew the surprise in his front pocket would cheer the Milkovich boy right back up.

“Mickeyyy…” Ian called like he was a pet, peeking the top portion of the sealed package out of his fitted khaki pants, revealing only the words he knew would grab the boy’s attention.

“Oh fuck you! A King Size?” Mickey’s face lit up, turning back around to look Ian in his younger one. He nodded his head slightly, and then began speaking super casually…like he just _knew_ Gallagher was gonna hand it over. “C’mon man, just give it here.” 

That attitude changed quick.

“You gotta come get it.” Ian began flirting again, his green eyes looking Mickey’s body up and down. “Show me how bad you wan-”

Before he could finish, Mickey had Ian pinned down flat against the three torn cushions of the sofa they’d decorated this abandoned building with, his full head of red hair rested carefully against the furniture’s dirty arm, with his long legs hanging off the couch’s opposite side. It was obvious what Gallagher wanted (or needed), so to get what _he_ wanted…Mickey was willing to sacrifice his embarrassment. 

Things always seemed to get better once they actually got started. 

Instead of going straight for the candy in Ian’s right pocket, Mickey used his left hand to pull the boy’s striped t-shirt upward until Gallagher’s firm chest was exposed, the cool wind of the October day causing both his ticklish nipples to harden. He smiled, amused at the sight of the rapid change occurring; but to hide any trace of that smile, the older boy quickly dived his lips towards the soft hairs in the middle of Gallagher’s pecs, kissing down the center of the boy’s hard abs, until he had reached Ian’s buttoned up pants and leather belt.

Jesus Christ, what the fuck had he told Gallagher about wearing this stupid fucking belt?

_**DON’T!** _

“Mmmm fuck yeah, Mick.” Ian began moaning, his green eyes shutting close and his big hands trying to assist with the unveiling. It was taking _forever_ (the very reason Mickey hated belts).

He could see Gallagher’s dick was hard, more specifically he saw the large head of the kid’s dick poking out from under the lame brown pants he had on. He figured since they had no water he should probably blow Gallagher first, but the more Mickey thought about it…the more Ian’s hard cock could wait.

“Oh c’mon!” He laughed, opening his eyes. Mickey had retrieved his gift way before the intended time, and he had managed to open and begin digesting it, before Ian had a chance to stop him.

The boy’s mouth was full of peanuts and nougat, and he smiled slyly as he replied nodding his head. “’Preciate it Gallagher…you know I like ‘em sweet.” 

Ian smiled and then rolled his eyes, lifting his asscheeks up off the couch’s surface to more easily remove his plaid boxer shorts. His dick came popping out strong, it’s blood capacity almost completely full; and because Mickey was watching him close, Ian grabbed hold of his boner at it’s base, his right hand forcefully slapping the heavy erection against the dry palm of his open left. 

“I got another King Size somethin’ for you…whenever you’re done, _that is_.”

“Ha!” Mickey laughed at Ian’s lame joke and sarcastic tone. “You’re dick’s bigger than this fucking candy bar, Gallagher.”

“Yeah?”

The cold weather wasn’t making his dick any harder, and the more Ian had to sit and watch Mickey wrap his pink lips around this sweet, cock-shaped confection, the more he wished it was his ginger cock Mickey was savoring so… _gingerly_.

“Well…” Ian continued. “I wish you’d treat it _half_ as good as you’re treatin’ that fucking candy bar.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey teased, turning to again retrieve his plastic bag.

He had this igneous plan of using a lollipop to clean his mouth out…and it kinda worked. A few sucks on the hard, sour candy and Mickey’s mouth began salivating again. He used the flavored spit and strength of his tongue to gather all the leftover bits of peanuts and caramel still in his mouth, hawking the unappetizing mixture out and onto the cement floor of this building’s open room. The redhead’s nose scrunched in disgust at the sight, but what could he really expect? 

This was Mickey Milkovich, after all, but hey…maybe the disgusting shit he did, actually kinda turned Ian on? 

“Classy.” He countered, his wrinkled nose replaced by a well-known smirk and a raised left eyebrow. 

“Yo, whatever Firecrotch.” Mickey replied laughing. “You want ya fucking dick sucked, or not?” 

Ian licked the palm of his left hand to transfer an improvised lubricant to his boner. He grabbed a firm hold of his cock, and began using the slick spit to jerk his body’s pulsing extension…fast.

Guess that answered his question.

Mickey pushed Gallagher’s hand away, replacing the redhead’s hard grip with the suction of his soft lips. He had gotten pretty accustomed to all the different moods Ian got into whenever he was horny, and judging by how Gallagher had been jerking himself off, (and the amount of cum you could see already built up inside his balls), Mickey figured he would be blowing his load in no time. He began teasing Gallagher’s full sac with his left hand, while at the same time, used only the softness of his pink lips to gnaw up the side of Ian’s shaft. Once reaching the cock’s tip, Mickey lightly rubbed his puckered mouth against the pre-cum leaking out from the penis’s freckled head, his wet tongue acquiring a familiar taste as he slowly licked the sticky slit clean. 

“Ahhh…ahhh fuuuck.” 

The older boy looked up to see Ian’s green eyes closed, his red head now slightly thrown back, and Gallagher was using the pads of his right thumb and finger to stimulate his left nipple.

It was turning Mickey on to see Ian so turned on, resulting in his own boner growing fuller beneath his boxers, his thicker cock in need of some loving attention of it’s own. The older boy quickly removed Gallagher from his mouth, standing them both up to their feet, and dropping his blue jeans and boxers down in the same swift motion. Mickey then took a seat on the couch, spreading his legs as wide as they would go, (with the lower items of clothing wrapped around his ankles), and pulled Gallagher in by his waist, welcoming his hard dick back between his soft lips _without_ pause. 

“Open up your throat.” Ian whispered, his hips beginning to guide his cock deeper into the boy’s mouth.

Mickey wasn’t ready.

“F-f-fuck Gallagher.” He coughed violently. 

Ian’s longer dick was forced from his throat as he began choking on it, but the redhead immediately forced his way back in, grabbing at the back of Mickey’s dark-haired head and making him reopen his mouth. 

But this time…Ian’s hips moved faster. 

“Just breathe.” He instructed, biting his bottom lip. “That feels so good.”

The sound of his wet cock stabbing in and out of Mickey’s throat was making Ian harder. He was actually surprised at how amazing the boy was doing (as far as getting face fucked was concerned), and Mickey had only briefly stopped in purpose of completing two fast tasks.

First: Simply catch his breathe. 

Second: Transfer some of this viscous spit he was using on Gallagher, to help slick up his own throbbing cock. 

Ian had started jerking off while Mickey took his break, his bright green eyes not daring to look away from his older crush. “You suck my dick so fucking good, Mick.” His moaning voice was deep and seductive.

“Shit…tell me somethin’ I don’t know.” 

As soon as his cock was slicked and being jerked, Mickey pulled Ian back in to continue his throat’s punishment…or reward, if you were receiving the same “abuse” as Mickey Milkovich. Ian had grown fucking relentless, forcing the entirety of himself into the older boy’s mouth, going as deep as his anatomy allowed, and stopping only when his hairy balls were pressed up against Mickey’s chin, and his nose was buried somewhere beneath the boy’s fire red pubes. His wet throat felt indescribable massaging all of the tiny freckles covering the surface of Ian’s cock, and with his big hands getting to play in Mickey’s dark hair without him really noticing (or without him _acting_ like he did), he was ready to cum. 

Ian was so fucking ready.

“Sfff fuuuck…I’m gonna cum Mick.” He tried backing out of the boy’s mouth to finish himself off, but Mickey _obviously_ had other plans for Gallagher’s load.

The older boy moved his mouth back to the top of Ian’s cock, wrapping his lips securely around the tip to create suction only the first two inches of his dick would experience. As he teased Gallagher’s sensitive glands with a circular motion of his tongue, Mickey increased the speed at which his left hand had been massaging his own boner. He continued jerking himself off, and he made sure to keep his soft lips right where they were…right where they needed to be. 

“Ahhh, ahhh, Mick!” Ian’s right hand was (again) trying to remove himself from the boy’s mouth. Ian was (again) unsuccessful. “Fuck Mickey…ahhh, I’m fucking cumming…sfff fuuuuuuuck.”

Gallagher’s body was twitching in ecstasy, and as his big dick began to pulse while still being pleasured, Mickey’s mouth was filled with the warm load of cum he had worked damn hard for. He sucked Gallagher dry, feeling the boy’s cock pump and spasm, until his balls had emptied themselves completely. The sweet taste of him must’ve been contagious or something, because as he purposely swallowed Ian’s load down, Mickey could feel his own body start to react in accordance with his orgasm, his thick cock firing three streams of pure white cum onto the cement floor, pools of his DNA landing onto both his jeans and his favorite pair of shoes. Ian rubbed his thumb across the boy’s bottom lip, thanking him for his much appreciated service, and he wasn’t really embarrassed about anything…until Mickey just _had_ to fucking comment. 

“Seriously Firecrotch?” He taunted him smiling, licking the soft fullness of his lips. “Already?”

“It’s cold out here.” Ian laughed, pulling his pants back up and taking a seat next to Mickey on the couch. “Seems like you wanted me to anyway…when’d you start swallowin’?” He asked with a relieved smile. “That was kinda hot.”

“Uh.”

It wasn’t like he was gonna tell Ian he liked tasting his cum (or about any of the other flavors his taste buds loved sampling), but Mickey was kinda glad Gallagher thought it was hot. He was glad he could turn the kid on, and even more glad he could get him off so well.

But wait.

Did that mean Ian thought _he_ was hot? 

Did Mickey even give a fuck? 

_Should_ he even give a fuck?

“Happy Halloween.” Ian joked gaily, breaking the silence after Mickey had not yet responded. 

The older boy chuckled, his blue eyes looking back into Ian’s green pair, and his racing mind making it’s way back to this abandoned building. 

To _**their**_ abandoned building.

“You’re so fucking lame, Gallagher.”

The redhead lifted his right hand to Mickey’s face, lightly rubbing his thumb against the side of his stubbly cheek. He then slowly leaned in for a kiss…and was relieved to feel the soft lips of Mickey Milkovich kiss him back. 

“And you fucking like it.”


End file.
